project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Shellos Line/DPPt
In Diamond and Pearl, Shellos can be found in the following areas: Routes 205, 218, and 221, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks (tall grass; West Sea), Route 205 (surfing; West Sea), Routes 213 and 224 (tall grass; East Sea). Gastrodon can be found in the following areas: Routes 218 and 221, Fuego Ironworks (tall grass; West Sea), Route 205 (surfing; West Sea), Routes 222, 224, and 230 (tall grass; East Sea). In Platinum, Shellos can be found in the following areas: Routes 205 and 218, Valley Windworks (tall grass; West Sea), Routes 205 and 218, Canalave City, Valley Windworks, Fuego Ironworks (surfing; West Sea), Routes 212 and 213 (tall grass; East Sea), Routes 212 and 213, Pastoria City (surfing; East Sea). Gastrodon can be found in the following areas: Route 218, Fuego Ironworks (tall grass; West Sea), Routes 205 and 218, Canalave City, Valley Windworks, Fuego Ironworks (surfing; West Sea), Route 230 (tall grass; East Sea),Routes 212, 213, and 224, Pastoria City (surfing; East Sea). The fourth Water/Ground line of the game, first conceived for the third generation, Shellos and Gastrodon appeared finally in the fourth generation games, Diamond and Pearl. With only one easy to counter weakness and immunity to one of Sinnoh leaders’ type, this Pokémon takes the place in the team Quagsire and Whiscash used to. Important Matchups - Platinum = * Mars (Valley Windworks): If you still have Harden on your Shellos and some Potions and Antidotes, this fight can be a piece of cake for your slug. Mars’ Zubat likes to stall with Toxic and then flinch your Pokémon with Bite, so take advantage of Toxic to start setting up your Shellos' Defense with Harden. Three stages should be enough to tank any attack Mars’ Pokémon have. KO the Zubat with some Water Pulses (or Hidden Power Psychic/Electric/Ice/Rock) and prepare for the illegal Purugly. Use the first turn to heal your Shellos as she’s probably going to use Fake Out, and then hit the big and ugly cat with Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, and Hidden Power Fight if you have it. Just keep one thing in mind: even if you have set up, Defense boosts won't save you from critical hits. * Gym #2 - Gardenia (Eterna City, Grass-type): Are you really going to use a Water-type with Ground and Water moves in a Grass gym? Let another Pokémon get the badge. * Jupiter (Galactic Eterna Building): If you thought that Mars was being a bully with her illegal Purugly, you're in for a scare with Jupiter and her also illegal and much more frightening Skuntank. Beat the Zubat with Giga Drain, as it isn’t going to do a lot of damage to your Shellos, and prepare for this infernal monster. SmokeScreen can make you enter in a hax battle and a hax battle with this thing is deadly, as it packs Screech to lower your Pokémon's Defense and Night Slash. Yes, a 70BP STAB attack with a high critical hit ratio from a fully evolved Pokémon. Unless you use the same strategy with Mars while fighting the Giga Drain Zubat, this is going to be an impossible fight, as the only attack that can get supereffectively hit Skuntank on Shellos is Mud Bomb, and you know that is going to miss after a SmokeScreen. Let your starter or another thing that has evolved at least once battle, because the slug is going to have a really hard time, and the chances of ending up dead are really high. * Gym #3 - Fantina (Hearthome City, Ghost-type): At this point, you should've gotten the Earthquake TM from Wayward Cave (yes, this early), and are prepared to rip up everything with it. Too bad all of Fantina's Pokémon have Levitate. Hidden Power Ghost or Dark with 60-70BP is going to be useful for this battle. If you don't have it, go with Water Pulse and hope that the move confuses the enemy. Duskull can be a little bit annoying with Foresight and Shadow Sneak, but once it's in, don’t change Shellos for another Pokémon, as it knows Pursuit. While Will-o-Wisp can be a problem, your Shellos is probably a special attacker, so it doesn't matter. Haunter’s Sucker Punch can be avoided using Rain Dance or Harden (which also weakens the damage of Shadow Claw, although once again, it won't shield you from critical hits), but Hypnosis and Confuse Ray are as annoying as ever, so change to another team member if you need to. Mismagius knows Magical Leaf and has a Special Attack higher than Mew’s, so don’t use your Gastrodon here. * Rival (Hearthome City): Gastrodon's true pontential is about to be unleashed with Earthquake. Staravia can be a problem with Double Team and Endeavor, but don’t mind the priority move (unless you're at low HP) as Gastrodon is about as fast as you'd expect a slug to be. If you have Ice, Electric, or Rock Hidden Power, try to 2HKO the bird with that; if not, paralyzing with Body Slam or confusing with Water Pulse are other options. Buizel, Prinplup, Monferno, and Ponyta will all fall to Gastro's Earthquake, no questions. Just keep your Shellos/Gastrodon far away from Grotle and Roselia. * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): Meditite has Fake Out, so take the first turn to use an X Defend if you have one. After that, Earthquake everything. The end. * Rival (Pastoria City): The same as in Hearthome City; OHKO Ponyta, Monferno, Prinplup, and Buizel, stay away from Torterra and Roselia, and do as your wish with Staravia (KO it with Ice Beam if you got it at the Game Corner, as you should). * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): It’s preferable that you use another Pokémon against Gyarados, as it packs Waterfall (no, you aren’t going to see the HM until the end of the game). The rest go down after a couple Earthquakes. Just be mindful of Yawn on Quagsire and Crunch on Floatzel. * Cyrus (Celestic Town): Not a difficult battle for Gastrodon. Sneasel and Murkrow go down to Earthquake and Ice Beam respectively. Golbat can be a problem as it can poison or flinch your Pokémon with Bite and Poison Fang, as well as having Air Cutter and its double chance of being a critical hit. If it looks like your getting hazed, switch. Otherwise, Ice Beam away. * Rival (Canalave City): Staraptor can be dealt with Ice Beam, as it still doesn’t know any threatening moves. Floatzel and Empoleon fall to Earthquake, and while Rapidash and Infernape can hit hard, they are OHKOed by Surf. Unlike in Diamond and Pearl, his Heracross has Guts as its ability and knows Close Combat, and despite your bulk, you can easily fall to it. You can try to Surf it, but the safer option, as Gastrodon offers no evident advantage over the bug, is to switchh to a Pokémon that can deal with it. Do you really need advice about Roserade and Torterra? No? Good. * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): Byron leads with a Magneton. Earthquake Magneton and Bastiodon, and Surf Steelix. OHKOs. OHKOs everywhere. * Saturn (Lake Valor): He leads with a Golbat that knows the really annoying combination of Toxic and Bite. Fortunately, Ice Beam can 2HKO Golbat. Bronzor doesn’t know any status moves in any of the three editions, thus, kill it with Surf. Toxicroak falls to Earthquake, which you should have by now. * Mars (Lake Verity): Mars’ Golbat uses the same strategy as Saturn’s, so Ice Beam it 'till it’s dead. This Bronzor knows Confuse Ray, but you can 2HKO it with Surf. The Purugly still has Fake Out, so use the first turn to heal your Slug and continue with Surf. Easy. * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): In this edition, she leads with a Sneasel that can’t do anything except die to Surf, and the same goes for Piloswine. Abomasnow is impossible for the slug and Froslass... oh, this Froslass! You know what you call a Pokémon under Hail with Snow Cloak and Double Team? Yes, an impossible target. End this quick, and have a Faint Attacker or another counter on the ready if things go sour, or better yet, just open with the counter and save yourself the trouble of switching. * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): Surf for the Sneasel and while they can hit fairly hard, some Ice Beams and heals should be enough to beat the Crobat and Honchkrow. * Saturn (Galactic HQ): Basically the same team as in Lake Valor, Ice Beam to the Golbat, Surf for Bronzor, and Earthquake for Toxicroak. * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): Be careful, as Surf and Earthquake will hit Barry’s team, so try not to use these two moves unless dealing with Barry's deadweight team members. Try to aim for Jupiter’s Bronzor first, as it has Reflect and most of Barry’s Pokémon are physical sweepers. Switch out Gastrodon immediately when Jupiter sends her Golbat to the battlefield, as it knows Giga Drain and Mean Look. Mars’ Golbat and Bronzor can be annoying with Confuse Ray, but you’ve beaten a great number of them during the game, so kill two more and prepare for the aces. Purugly lost Fake Out, but still has Hypnosis, which goes really well with Skuntank's SmokeScreen; if Barry’s Staraptor is in the field, start spamming Earthquake until the two thugs are down. * Cyrus (Distortion World): Harder than Diamond and Pearl. Honchkrow knows Psychic and Heat Wave that can lower Gastrodon’s Special Defense and burn, but stills goes down to some Ice Beams. Crobat can hax a lot with a combination of Toxic, Confuse Ray, and Air Slash, so try to beat it quickly with Ice Beam and Rock Slide or use another, faster, and/or stronger Pokémon. Gyarados knows Giga Impact and Waterfall, and the latter can cause flinching, not to mention critical hit Giga Impact is lethal. Even though Rock Slide can kill it, it’s preferable to use something fast with an Electric attack. Weavile has Fake Out, so set up on it with an X item or a healing item in the first turn and then use Surf or Rock Slide. Houndoom is a pushover for Gastrodon; Surf should OHKO it before it can do anything. * Giratina (Distortion World): While Giratina’s signature attack Shadow Force can be used in your advantage to buff some of your Gastrodon’s stats with X items, the slug is really slow and most of the time you are going to be wasting turns trying to predict if Giratina is going to go out of the battle field or use a normal attack. Use Sludge Bomb to try to poison Giratina or Ice Beam to not make the battle too long. This, or Master Ball it. Your call. * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): Everything in Volkner’s team is Electric without Grass-type attacks, so enjoy spamming Earthquake and win. * Rival (Pokémon League): Roserade and Torterra are out of the question. Infernape and Rapidash are OHKOed by Earthquake or Surf (for Rapidash, you better use Earthquake, as it has Sunny Day), Ice Beam for Staraptor, and Earthquake for Empoleon. Heracross in Platinum has Guts as its ability, so go with Surf or Rock Slide instead of Sludge Bomb (why would you want Sludge Bomb against it anyway?) or switch to something with more appripriate attacks. Floatzel now has a more intimidating moveset, but can be dealt with using some heals, Earthquakes, and Sludge Bombs. Snorlax is more bulky than Gastrodon, with access to Rest and Immunity for poison; leave Snorlax to something that can hit it with supereffective moves or use Earthquake and Rock Slide, as Snorlax’s Defense isn’t as high as its Special Defense. * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): Yanmega can be annoying with Double Team and the Speed Boost ability, but is also easily OHKOed with Rock Slide, even if it would be preferable to use a faster Pokémon. Scizor can be 2HKOed by Surf. Vespiquen, while having Defend Order, can’t do a lot against Rock Slide. Surf or Sludge Bomb for Heracross, which it doesn’t have Guts, and Earthquake to KO Drapion will finish off Aaron. * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): She leads with Whiscash; while you can battle it with Gastrodon, use a Grass-type if you can, as it has really annoying moves and will just be finished faster. Surf OHKOs Golem and Rhyperior, Ice Beam can knock down Gliscor, and Surf works once again for Hippowdon. * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): Flint leads with a Houndoom that tends to use Sunny Day; destroy it with Earthquake and wait for the next Pokémon: if it's sunny and Flint sends out Rapidash or Magmortar, switch out your Gastrodon and send something else in, because you're going to get an instant SolarBeam to the face. Infernape and Flareon die to Earthquake and, without Sun, you can OHKO Rapidash and Magmortar with Surf or Earthquake. * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): While not a problem by itself, Mr. Mime can put Reflect and Light Screen up and make all of the slug’s attacks do next to nothing, so try to lead with something fast that is able to OHKO Mr. Mime. Stay away from Alakazam and Gallade; the two have powerful Grass-type moves that will OHKO Gastrodon. Espeon and Girafarig can be a problem if their Psychic and Shadow Balls lower the little slug’s Special Defense, but can be 2HKOed or OHKOed with Earthquake. Bronzong will only take damage from Surf and it knows Calm Mind to counter that and take revenge with Psychic, so use something else (preferably a Fire Pokémon that can put an end to the automaton quickly). * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): Fairies don’t exist, so Spiritomb doesn’t have any weakness you can exploit; try to poison it with Sludge Bomb or Toxic and continue with Surf and Earthquake. You already know what to do when a Roserade appears on the battlefield. Milotic has the move Mirror Coat and Marvel Scale as its ability, so for the love of all things logical, DON'T poison it; take it down with Earthquake to not suffer a counterattack. Garchomp is dangerous; Dragon Rush does a lot of damage and can flinch; if your Gastrodon is at full health, throw an Ice Beam in and hope that it crits and flinches don’t mess you up. Togekiss is a really bulky rival; Rock Slide and Ice Beam aren’t going to OHKO it and maybe not 2HKO it, but its ability is Hustle, which makes the fight a bit easier if you want to attempt it. Just be patient and remember to pack heals, because you WILL have to use them against Togekiss. Lucario is the lesser of your problems, as an Earthquake should be enough to OHKO it. * Post-Game: May add something here later. }} Moves A Shellos from early routes can come with Harden, Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Mud Sport or Mud Slap. Harden goes really well in early game as the two Galactic Commanders have really powerful physical sweepers as Aces, Mud Bomb is going to be Shellos’ and Gastrodon’s Ground STAB until you find Earthquake and Water Pulse can confuse rivals until you get a better Water attack. At level 16 Shellos learns Hidden Power, a great move in early game for coverage; Rain Dance can help the team if you are doing a monotype challenge and Body Slam paralyzes. Muddy water at 41 for Gastrodon is really late and you’ll probably have Surf by that time and Recover can be helpful to save Potions. Looking at TMs, Gastrodon can learn the classic Ice Beam and Blizzard for Dragon and Flying coverage (no, you aren’t going to use a Gastrodon to battle a Grass type ever!) and the fantastic HM Surf that is going to be the slug's best special Water move; you can teach Waterfall too for a physical move, but Gastrodon’s Special Attack is higher than its Attack, so you would normally prefer Surf, barring Adamant or other Attack-boosting natures. ' Earthquake' is the Ground option to replace Mud Bomb as the Earth Power tutor is in the post-game. In Platinum, this ascends Shellos to extreme heights of power, allowing it to sweep several gym leaders and most of Barry. Sludge Bomb and Toxic are perfect to poison your rivals, Substitute goes really well with Recover, and both Attract and Double Team can be used to annoy your foes. Icy Wind and Dive are available through Move Tutor, but they aren’t as good as the things you can teach your slug via TMs. Recommended moveset: Surf / Waterfall, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Rock Slide / Sludge Bomb / Toxic / Recover Recomended Teammates * Pokémon that are good against Grass-types: Gastrodon has only one weakness, which is very easily covered for, since Grass-types have many weaknesses and can be hit for super effective damage by countless other types. This counters aren't rare, between snowy areas, caves and iron mines, you can find a lot of Pokémon that can deal with Grass. A few examples of this include Scizor, Staraptor, Crobat and Abomasnow. * Fast hitters: Gastrodon is, as you expect from the Slug Pokémon, slower than a Squirtle. For that, is nearlly impossible for this line to hit the enemy without suffering any damage first, that way, any Pokémon that isn't OHKO-ed and can put Gastrodon near the 2HKO range is a problem. Fast Pokémon help with this, with high offensive and being able to outspeed most of their enemies, they can work along with Gastrodon and save you for some bad time. A few examples of this include Infernape, Staraptor, Weavile and Alakazam. Other Shellos' stats Gastrodon's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that lowers Shellos’ speed. The slug has a really low speed and most of the Pokémon in the game are going to outspeed it, so sacrifice the Speed to get either Defense (Relaxed) or Special Attack (Quiet); Attack (Brave) and Sp.Def (Sassy) are fine too, but the other two are better options. * Which Ability do I want? Neither is particularly useful, but Sticky Hold is probably better purely for not being a disadvantage for Gastrodon. While you do take neutral damage from Water attacks, you still don't want 100% accurate Hydro Pump hitting you. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You can evolve in Platinum for the battle with Fantina, although the Mismagius is going to still be a NOPE for Gastrodon, but in the two editions, evolve it before Maylene. You can wait to level 37 to get Muddy Water from Shellos and then evolve to Gastrodon, but you are going to get Surf at that level and can change Water Pulse with the TM Brine from Crasher Wake, so evolve Shellos at 30 and wait for Surf. * How good is the Shellos line in a nuzlocke? Really good. Gastrodon can help in most of the important battles, its movepool is really wide with access to Rock, Ice and Poison attacks. Gastrodon can survive really well in Sinnoh thanks to its bulk and while not having super offensive stats, its Special Attack can do a really good work 2HKO-ing most of your foes while early EQuaie access makes up for its offensive follies. Shellos is a really good choice for players that didn’t choose Piplup as their starter, one that comes really early in the game and appears in a good number of routes, and, thanks to Earthquake, makes the middle stages of Platinum a breeze. Shellos' type matchups: * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Steel, Water, Fire, Ice * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Ground, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Rock, Poison * Immunities: None Gastrodon's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Grass (x4) * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Rock, Poison * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Ground, Bug, Ghost, Water, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark * Immunities: Electric Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses